


Stuck In Lambeth

by melancholicInspiration



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Other, spoilers for the Jack The Ripper DLC, this takes place during the DLC and is largely what Jacob experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicInspiration/pseuds/melancholicInspiration
Summary: What kinds of hellish experiences happen to Jacob when he's locked up in the Asylum?
Relationships: No ships here - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Stuck In Lambeth

**Author's Note:**

> If inspiration strikes, I may continue this.

When Jacob Frye came to, it was dark all around him. He was lying on his side and from that he could tell that there was some kind of straw under him and under that cold stone floors. So, he was in a cell, and not one of those posh ones where Freddy worked. 

**_No._ **

Jacob remembered now, how he came to be here. He was chasing Jack. Jack, his once beloved son, now turned crazed killer. Assassins were murderers by trade, but what he was doing now far went beyond normal assassinations. 

A distant clang in the background, like a heavy metal bolt in a door sliding free, brought him out of his reprieve and worry flooded him. Was that Jack? Coming for him, to talk to him? Or for someone else? 

Hell, could he even talk Jack out of this rampage? Jacob chewed at the inside of his cheek as he realized by sending out female Assassins after him, to lure him out, he likely exacerbated the problem. Made him more of what he is now. 

Heavy footsteps echoed along the hall, and Jacob moved with a stifled groan. Better to take it one step at a time, first move to a sitting position and then he stood. Standing like this made him a bit dizzy and he tried to regain balance, before focusing on activating his Eagle Vision. 

Unsurprisingly, he was alone in this cell. It was a large cell like he thought, though the blood splatters on the wall and floor gripped at his stomach. Maybe if he could make it to the door, he could get a sense of where he was. The footsteps went further down and his stomach unclenched as he located the door.

It took longer than he thought to get to the door, wincing and nearly doubled over in pain where he was. He needed to get out, get word to Evie. His free hand, that was out in front of him to guide him towards the door, eventually made contact with the cold metal of the door. A small window with bars on it was above his head, it would be level with his eyes were he able to stand properly. 

_“C’mon...Jacob…”_ He whispered to himself as he grit his teeth to stand up straight, with his hand clenched around one of the bars. It was quiet in here, and all he could see was an old staircase leading up in front of him, and another leading down off to the side. No sign of anyone, not even Jack. 

Until he was right in front of him, the eye holes in his mask boring into him and made him yelp and jump back from the door. It swung open with a screeching, jarring sound and Jack stepped inside, holding a dark round object. “Trying to escape, dear Jacob? How foolish, you always were so reckless.” 

Said before he dropped the ball - a fear bomb - into the cell. A scream not his own escaped at the release of the gaseous bomb, and Jacob felt dizzy and sick. Then he heard himself scream, as a vision appeared before him. 

_A vision of Maxwell Roth standing in front of him, clear as day in this dark cell. “My dear Jacob, you still think of me?” The sound that escaped the hallucination’s mouth was supposed to be a laugh, but it raised goosebumps up and down his spine._

That was before, he erupted in flames, and so did everything around the two of them. The fire at the Alhambra. Somehow, Jack had managed to force him to relive that memory. It was too vivid, he couldn’t escape it. There was a stench of burnt wood, burning flesh, that he couldn’t escape. 

Jacob tried to run to the opposite wall, trying to find a window, anything. He needed out. 

_There was no escape._


End file.
